Catch 22
by 8belles
Summary: My turn to beat up Miles. My one shot vision of what happened at the end of mid season finale. Cred to NBC


The chopper had risen from the walls of the power plant like a dragon rising from its lair. Monroe had seen it like a phoenix of his republic as the powerful sound of the engine reverberated in his chest. He never thought that sound would be so sweet to his ears and his new machine was going to finish another project of his: kill Miles Matheson.

Miles sprinted under cover with Charlie, pulling her along so they wouldn't get killed. He cussed under his breath at her carelessness standing out in the open from the gaping hole in the wall. The rest of them were at the edge of the woods; Aaron, Rachel, Danny and Nora. Suddenly they heard it too, the low pulse of rotors cutting air and in disbelief saw the Huey chopper rise above the outer wall, its Gatling gun aimed squarely in their direction.

Danny gawked for what seemed eternity. He had never seen a flying helicopter ever except in books his folks kept from the Power Days. " Everybody RUN!", Miles commanded and grabbed Danny's arm knowing he'd be the last to move. The bullets loosed and foliage shredded all around them like green confetti tickertape parade.

Plunging into the forest was their only hope and they dodged and weaved as best they could while sticking somewhat close. Nora tripped heavily on a branch and fell to her knees, a cry of surprise making Miles pause. " Go! Go… I'm right behind.", she yelled and clawed her way back to standing. Limping she tried to keep up and Danny lagged as well from his injuries from his interrogation under the Militia. Bullets continued to rain down but more sporadically partially because the pilot couldn't see and ammo was in short supply. Aaron was sucking air like a bellows and Rachel moved like a wild animal that gaining freedom didn't know exactly what to do with herself.

After running for what seemed infinity, they all slowed, hearing the chopper blades recede in the distance. As they panted from exertion they looked around. " Where the hell are we?", Nora asked to no one in particular.

" Still too close to Monroe." Miles answered and began to walk. " Keep moving."

" Let a guy breathe, man.", Aaron protested, leaning heavily against a tree.

" Breathing can get you killed.", Nora interjected. Aaron made a face behind her.

The rest didn't have the energy to argue so they moved on quietly trying not to disturb the vegetation too much.

Deep in their own thoughts, hungry and tired, the little party didn't notice the small Militia reconnaissance team encampment of ten men as they crested a small outcrop. The scout called out the warning and the metallic shimmer of blades being drawn was almost simultaneous. Nora struck first with the closest soldier appearing from behind a tree and her bad ankle betrayed her. Falling into the undergrowth, steel followed but Charlie's arrow arrested the motion. Rolling away from the dead man, she got up quickly. Charlie got another bolt and rewound her bowstring looking for her next target.

Miles had two men on each side as they tried to trip him on the uneven ground. Aaron used a large branch for mostly defense before he awkwardly and luckily thudded a man on the head sending him into a crumpled heap. Danny picked up the sword from Nora's dead soldier and wielded it clumsily, almost cutting his legs trying to parry. Rachel found another fallen soldier's weapon and swung it with astonishing ease.

A shadowy form appeared above them on the ridge; it was Jason Neville. He had tracked them shortly after the copter opened fire. Miles had killed one of the two men attacking him and was wearing down the second when Charlie called out in disbelief, " Jason!"

For a split second, Miles let his eyes off his target to Jason. The soldier saw the opportunity and moved in with a thrust of his sword aimed at Miles' heart. The whistle of a loosed arrow was heard by all but they only saw the soldier go down with the arrow in his neck. The battle resumed but Miles wasn't a part of it; he lay on the ground with a sword lodged in his ribs. Nora dispatched the last man mercifully and silence settled on them except for their ragged breathing.

They all looked at each other, sweat pouring down their faces; weapons dangling in their nerveless hands when they realized Miles was not standing among them. " Miles!", Charlie called out whipping left and right looking for him.

Jason had come down from the ridge and saw him first laying in the ferns and moss of the forest," Here!"

Nora moved like lightening even with her bad leg and fell to the ground next to him, " Miles?"

Miles laid on his back, the blade of the sword firmly planted below and to the left of his heart. The momentum of the dying soldier had spared him his life for now. His eyes were open as if he was thinking how he got into this situation and then they looked at Nora's face. A snarky smile spread over his face as blood collected at the corner of his mouth and trickled down his cheek like a vampire.

" Miles!", Nora said again as the rest of everyone gathered, worry and hurt on their faces.

" Go. ", he whispered, a bubble of blood at his lips.

" No. We can carry you. We'll make a sled or something.", Charlie replied fiercely.

He looked right at Nora, " Go. Leave me.", he rasped then grimaced in pain. Aaron had to avert his eyes from the suffering. Jason looked down stoically at the man who had ousted him as Militia before he felt the stirring of feelings for Charlie.

Nora held his hand tightly in hers, tears brimming from her eyes, " You always were stubborn son of a bitch."

Miles tried to smile through the pain, his breaths short and shallow, " Why should I change now?"

" We can't leave you!", Danny interjected for Charlie who was trying not to cry as she clutched the stock of her crossbow.

Miles now searched and found Rachel standing among them, a streak of blood across her forehead, blonde hair wild like some Amazon, " You… know. ", he tried to inhale, " They will come. Follow." He was becoming paler and paler, each breath a battle.

Rachel regarded her brother in law and saw a bit of Ben lying there in the red streaked ferns. She too choked back the tears she never cried for her own husband but realized he was right. Monroe was very close. Too close. They couldn't afford to take him with their group. She found her voice hollow to her own ears, " Miles is right. Monroe probably has a search party looking for us now. We have to keep moving."

Charlie snapped, " No, _mother_." The word 'mother 'sounded like an insult, " We can't leave him here to die."

Nora looked up at the furious Charlie and said with a hard, battle worn edge to her voice, " He IS dying, Charlie."

Charlie looked down at her uncle and her knees gave in. He looked kindly at her as she caressed his cheek, tears now freely streaming down her face, " But we've come so far. You and I. We found Danny!", she sniffled back a cough, " And now we have to save every one else. "

Miles felt his eyes getting heavy, it was harder than ever to stay awake, " Charlie.", his voice was a shadow," Go finish…. What we…. Started. So… proud of… you." Charlie sobbed openly now and Miles wished he could wipe the tears away but his body felt so weighty. He inhaled with great effort and blood backwashed his throat making him want to vomit. Jason saw air bubbles forming around the sword blade; his chest was slowly filling with blood and it wouldn't be long now.

Nora looked up at the sky and tried to clear her thoughts when the sound of hunting dogs could be heard in the far distance. Everyone froze and looked like terrified rabbits. Nora looked back down at Miles who's eyes were closed, "Miles?", they flickered open, " Do you want…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Miles smiled weakly, " No."

Nora leaned down and kissed his forehead, " I love you.", she whispered.

Miles blinked slowly in acknowledgement too weak to reply verbally. The dogs bayed again.

" Let's move. ", Nora said standing. Some wept openly, and the others stayed silent.

When the dogs milled around his body, Miles didn't move. He felt himself barely tethered to his body as if he were a feather about to be blown on a spring breeze. Horses approached and voices rang out excitedly. He then heard _his _voice. Miles felt the tenuous connection to life glimmer a little more brightly.

" Are you sure it's him?", Monroe asked before he looked in Miles' direction. When his eyes saw his best friend skewered on the ground the harsh words Miles had just said not more than a few hours before melted away. Instead of vengeance, Monroe felt a mixture of sadness and regret. He dismounted from his horse and went to his side. Miles could hear him but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Monroe felt his neck for a pulse. It was barely present. " This is not what I expected.", Bass said to his life long friend, " To see you here by chance, felled by a plain soldier." He paused as if he expected Miles to answer, " But know Miles, I am sad. I am sad for you and your friends."

The glimmer of life so tenuous in him, Miles gathered it as if it were the very electricity banished from the world and directed it to his finger wrapped around the concealed gun under a small blanket Nora had laid over him.

A bang rang out and Miles was set free on the breeze to go wherever souls go but he wasn't alone. Another bright spot of light joined him and together they made the journey together at last, instead of forever apart.


End file.
